1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adaptor for raising or lowering a screw type scissor jack. More specifically, this invention provides an adaptor that releasably engages a screw type scissor jack to mechanically jack-up a car without physically having turn a threadable jack shaft to accomplish the same, and to a method for operating a screw type scissor jack having support-aligning bars wherethrough a threadable jack shaft rotatably passes to raise or lower the support platforms of the jack upon rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,504 by Blanchard teaches an electric automobile jack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,401 to Iimura discloses a motor operated screw jack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,019 by Weiss presents a vehicle jack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,535 provides a portable electric automobile jack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,959 by Lewis teaches a bumper jack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,252 to Dorough Jr. discloses a portable electric automobile jack. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular adaptor of this invention.